This invention relates generally to linear actuator motors and more particularly to devices for determining the position of a piston within a cylinder.
In many applications, such as package sizing, quality control, lane diversion on a conveyor system, etc., the exact position of the end of a fluid power cylinder rod is desired in order to control the process at hand. Until recently, this had been accomplished by attaching a linear transducer to the side of the cylinder in parallel and coupling the two rods. As the cylinder extended, the transducer rod would also be drawn out and a voltage proportional to cylinder rod position would be produced.
Recently, several manufacturers have endeavored to package the transducer within the cylinder itself. This is accomplished using a hollow rod and placing a rail with conductive and resistive strips inside the hollow rod and attaching it to the blind end of the cylinder. A sliding contact within the piston would make electrical connection between these strips and a voltage proportional to cylinder rod position would be generated. There are several disadvantages to this existing method; the cost of drilling the length of cylinder rod is prohibitive, the size of available transducers limits this type of technology to only larger cylinder bores, and a different length transducer, and thus a unique part, is necessary for each of the many different cylinder strokes available.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present position indicating cylinders. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.